Past of Pain, Future of Pleasure
by Lady Bulma
Summary: Chapter 4 is now up! Its all about the Louis and the plastic. Who's going to win Bra's heart? Read on!
1. Chapter 1 - The Introduction To It All

Past of Pain, Future of Pleasure  
Chapter 1 - The Introduction To It All  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.   
  
A/N: Well this first chapter is just an introduction of course. The future chapters will be told by the main character's point of views.   
  
Quote: "I am the great Masta Shredda! I am going to cut you all into little pieces and chop you up saying 'I love you' "  
  
And as you know, I have adjusted the ages to fit the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra brushed back a strand of lose hair as she studied the entrance to the high school. In a way she was glad summer break was over and that she would be able to see her friends again. She didn't really dread school as most students did. Who could have imagined her to be a genius? But then again that was a silly question because everyone knew she was the daughter of Bulma. "Bra, lets get it moving!" Pan said as she dragged her friend into the building. The relationship Pan and Bra had was strong considering the how close the two families were, however they were especially close. They sharred everything together and were more like sisters than just friends. Bra laughed lightly and followed her friend into the welcoming building. She smiled and waved at familiar people, asked how summers went, and greeted new students to the highschool that had just transferred from the Jr. High. Through the crowded halls she made her way to her locker and homeroom. Pan on the other hand had to go in a different direction. Little time was to be sparred in such a large building. The familiar faces of her friends Jason, Chris, Kourt, Ashley, and Chibi Lin greeted her at their usual meeting place near her locker. She waved at them as she dropped off her jacket into her locker and then ran to their spot by the window.   
  
"Hey everyone!" she greeted giggling in the joy of being back in school.  
  
"Hey B chan!" the vibrant group replied. They all wore bright smiles, everyone was just so excited to see each other again.   
  
"How did your summer go?" Kourt asked her.  
  
"The same as every other summer. Shopping every day, beach on the weekends, just driving along with no real destination, it was just loads of fun. How about yours?"  
  
"It went...ok I suppose," Kourt replied.  
  
"You suppose?"  
  
"Yes I suppose."   
  
"Alright then." Bra made small talk with the rest of the group until the homeroom bell rang and she had to run to her class. The first day of school was turning out great for her. Unfortunantly, it did not end as well as it began.   
  
Everything had been going great. She got to meet up with all her old friends, made it into classes with good teachers, and even found out that she had one class with Pan. And up until lunch time, she thought her day was going to be perfect. That was until she ran into him, her ex-boy friend Goten. When they passed each other in the hall, their eyes met for a split second and he looked away quickly, and B chan just grabbed onto the arm of the guy she was walking with and held her head up high. There was once a time when they thought they had loved each other, and even planned on getting married however, things did not work out as they usually did in most high school relationships and they broke up as enemies. Just seeing him again made her scowl and almost growl with anger. She could not bear to talk with him at all, let alone look at him. He had hurt her far too much, though no one ever actually knew what happened between them. It was this huge secret that neither told a soul about. Meeting up with him again ruined her day.   
  
When they broke up she told him never to speak with her again, and to pretend like she never existed. She wanted no part of his life. Though this proved to be a bit of a challenge over the summer considering Goten and Trunks were best friends. When Goten came over Bra either stayed locked in her room or would leave. When she was forced to go to the Son's she would just sit there reading and totally oblivious to the world around her. In her mind, things were working out perfectly. But she forgot about school, and last period.   
  
Its strange how fate works out. And of course, the fates love to mess with people's lives. So naturally Goten and Bra had the same last period class in school, Western Civilization and History. Now one would think that having history together is not such a bad thing. It was not like they were sitting right next to each other. In fact they had been placed on opposite sides of the room. The problem was the class was filled with heated discussions and debates. Bra, being the realistic person she was saw this as an imediate problem. What was to stop her from getting into a fight with Goten infront of anyone? She did not want anyone knowing that they once had a relationship. Goten on the other hand, being the idealist that he was, decided that he enjoyed having a chance to see Bra for at least forty minutes every day. He did not even begin to think of the problems that might come along the way.   
  
Bra sat through the class glarring at the teacher and board in front of her. Needless to say, this made her the center of attention for the teacher's teasing. "Ms. Briefs, do we have a problem?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"You seem to be glarring at me."  
  
"I was glarring at the board."  
  
"You have a problem with the board?"  
  
"No sir. Just glarring."  
  
"It seems Ms. Briefs has a problem with glarring." Bra blushed deeply and looked down at her hands. The class giggled, but Goten just frowned. Although he thought Bra looked very cute when she was angry, he did not like seeing her made upset. Already he could tell he was not going to like his history teacher.   
  
The second class let out Bra ran to her locker just ignoring everyone. She just wanted to leave as soon as she possibly could. Goten watched her the entire time. He loved just watching her every move, the way her hair would blow in the breeze, and the way her eyes glowed with happiness. A small smile appeared on his lips as he watched her leave the building. He then looked back at the history classroom and frowned. If need be, he would protect her from being embarresed again. With a slight nod of the head as if reconfirming his thoughts he walked towards the double door exit. Tomorrow he would try to repair their past.   
  
That night Bra returned home nearly in tears. Things had not turned out as nearly as well as she planned the day out. She just wanted to go into her room and cry. Her brother on the other hand decided to contact Goten and ask just why Bra did not even say a word to him when they got in the car to drive home. Trunks knew that if there was anyone who knew anything about Bra, it was Goten.   
  
End Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know you are probably thinking, "Well what happened between Bra & Goten?" And if you just wait for the next chapter, I shall tell you! =^_^= 


	2. Chapter 2 - What Happened - Bra's Point ...

Past of Pain, Future of Pleasure  
Chapter 2 - What Happened - Bra's Point of View  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.   
  
A/N: Well this chapter is written from Bra's point of view, just like the title says. Arigato Niichan for the help you gave me!  
  
Quote: "I will always call and I will always get through because I am the great ninja Masta Shredda!" -Masta Shredda  
  
And as you know, I have adjusted the ages to fit the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What he said to me, I cannot forgive. The words from his mouth, I cannot forgive. I cannot forgive him for the way he treated me. He treated me like dirt. Son Goten was one asshole I never wanted to hear from again. And now because we have one class with each other, I'm going to be forced to see him every day. And then of course there is always the chance the teacher might pair me with him or maybe I'll get into a big fight with him. Who knows what kind of problems this could bring up?! I can't help but pace around my room now. Goten is over here talking with Trunks. I can't leave my room. I cannot run into him more than I have to. Why can't I stop crying? Why does it hurt so much still? Its been nearly three months now. Why can't I get over it?! He's not worth thinking about! He is worthless. And yet if he is worthless, why are my thoughts always of him? Even now...after so long. I wish to free myself of these thoughts. I just don't want to ever think about him again. I just..... I just want to move on in my life.   
  
Up until that day I thought that Goten was someone I could trust. I thought he knew and understood me. I thought he trusted me. I thought wrong. He ruined things for us. He tried to cover himself and explain his side, but I just would not hear it. I just told him to shut up and leave me alone. And he has, ever since we seperated he has complied with my wishes. I know he wants back with me. I could see it in his eyes today...and some how...I just knew it.   
  
I cannot help but smile and cry when I think of the happy times we had together. They were wonderful, perfect times. I smile because of the fact that they were such great times, yet I cry because I know that we shall never share such times again. My thoughts always linger on the time when we first kissed, when we were childhood friends, when he asked me out, and when he first told me he loved me. Those words we sharred...the feelings I thought we sharred, they were all lies. Everything about my life with him was just one huge lie. Thinking of it like that hurts so much, but I can't help it. He hurt me. He tore me appart. When he hurt me it felt like he had ripped into my chest, grabbed my heart and squeezed it with all his might and then ripped it out. That's how much he destroyed me. I had basically decided before then that Goten would be my partner in life. I had the entire future worked out in my mind. Too bad that kind of thing never works out.   
  
It started out as any other summer day had. I woke up with a smile on my face and then called Goten to wish him a good morning. And then I proceeded with my normal shopping at the mall. That was when I met up with an old friend of mine, Louis Tremblay. Louis was a friend of mine in elementary school, that moved when he was ten. After he moved we tried keeping in touch, but at times it would be months before I would hear from him. We spent all day chatting and walking. And as most good friends do, he put his arm around my shoulders while walking with me. I smiled happily at him as we chatted about old times and talked about what we have been up to.   
  
And then things went downhill. I did not see Goten approach us. He just kind of appeared there as if he had appeared out of thin air, which was something he never did in public. His eyes burning with anger he started yelling something that neither Louis or I could understand. Though I did hear his last words, "AND YOU'RE JUST A BIG SLUT ANYWAY, BRA BRIEFS!" With those final words he stormed off. I almost collapsed. It seemed like it was all just one terrible dream playing around me. Almost as if I was watching the whole thing happen from outside of my body. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I told Louis goodbye and slowly walked to the exit. My eyes were glued to the floor and my knees were shaking. I looked at a pay phone and stopped to call Trunks. There was no way I could drive home like this. And while waiting for him I just sat on the ground, starring at the floor, thinking. I could feel the tears coming on, but I kept them back. I just did not want anyone to see me cry. Though I think anyone who got a good look at my red face and watering eyes would be able to tell I was crying a little bit. His words really hadn't phased me yet. I was in such shock. That just was so not Goten.   
  
Trunks found me sitting by the door. He looked at me with questioning eyes, but at least he knew he had some sense not to ask what was wrong in front of everyone. Knowing I did not want to walk either, he picked me up and carried me to his car. I knew he would ask why I called for him and not Goten. I had told him once that Goten was my night in shinning armor. And he did ask, the very second we were in the car with the doors shut and the windows rolled up. "Bra, what's wrong? Why did you ask me and not Goten to come get you?" Tears poured out of my eyes as I rested my head in my hands and sobbed. Now one may think that I would have a bad relationship with my brother, but I loved him very much and looked up to him for everything. I trusted him with my life. Trunks patted me on the back not really sure of what to say or do. He let me cry for a long time before questioning me again.  
  
"Oh Trunks, its because of Goten I'm crying!" His eyes grew wide with astonishment.   
  
"What are you talking about Bra?! If he hurt you in anyway I'll kill him!" This was typical of Trunks to threaten to kill anyone who hurt me. He was a very protective brother. Yet I knew he would never kill his best friend.  
  
"I was with Louis..."  
  
"You mean the Louis dude who used to live around here, but then moved?"  
  
"Yeah that Louis."  
  
"Oh I don't like that Louis."  
  
"You don't like Louis?!"  
  
"No. Louis poured honey in my hair once."  
  
"Oh well Louis was seven then. Everyone loves the Louis now!"  
  
"I'll never forgive the Louis! Anyway continue with your story."  
  
"Well I was with Louis. And Goten came up to us. He called me a slut Trunks! He thought I was out on a date with Louis or something." I started sobbing again. Trunks had wide eyes.   
  
"Are you sure that was Goten?"  
  
"How could I be mistaken. I know him anywhere."  
  
"Yeah but...that's just..."  
  
"Not him." I finished his sentence for him and looked up into his eyes. "What am I going to do Brother?!" More tears came to my eyes. He hugged me close to him and let me cry on his shoulder. My whole body was shaking now as the full affect of his words hit me.   
  
When we got home, I locked myself away in my room. It was that time of solitude that led me to my decision to never speak to him again. I figured in my mind, "If he does not trust me...then he does not love me. And I am worth more than that!" It was then that I made my final decision. A decision I have no thoughts of breaking. I will never speak to Son Goten again as long as I can help it.  
  
End Chapter 2 - Bra's Point of View  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, in the next chapter you'll hear Goten's point of view. Peace my friends, fellow authors, and happy readers. =^_^= 


	3. Chapter 2 - What Happened - Goten's Poin...

Past of Pain, Future of Pleasure  
Chapter 2 - What Happened - Goten's Point of View  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.   
  
A/N: Well this chapter is written from Goten's point of view, just like the title says. This one doesn't explain much. It just tells what happened from Goten's point of view.   
  
Quote: "Kublai Khan is your god!" -T chan  
  
And as you know, I have adjusted the ages to fit the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That day was the worst of my life. The emotions I felt, the confusion I went through, I was ripped apart over and over again. And all of what happened that day, was my fault. I'm an asshole. I treated her terribly. I didn't really trust in her. Maybe it was because of my bad luck in past relationships, maybe it was because I just get jealous easily, well whatever the reason, I have no excuse for what I did. I'm a jerk. I'm an asshole. I deserve to suffer. When I found out I had been mistaken I just lost my mental status completely. I just sank into this deep depression and thought period. I basically locked myself away in my room for a week... just sitting there... thinking... So many thoughts came to me then. I wanted out of the pain so badly. I could have killed myself. Part of me wanted to kill myself. She was the only reason that I did not. I wanted to stick around and watch her, even if it was from a distance. I just wanted to make sure she was safe in life. All settled and happy, even though it wouldn't be with me.   
  
She distanced herself so much from me after that day. Actually, we never officially broke up... we just kind of seperated. Seeing her again today made me smile so much. It was my first time getting a really good look at her since...that day. I longed to hold her in my arms just one more time. To feel her lips brushing against mine... What a fool I was.   
  
Those memories I have of us being together are kept safe within my heart. I have not sharred them with anyone. We were so incredibly happy then. The world was passing us by and we didn't have a single care about it. It was just she and I together forever. Together until I became an idiot I should say. I quickly jumped to conclusions then. I never thought anything out. Nothing in my life had ever called upon me to think things out like that before. It was a truly a challenge; one that I failed.   
  
I was in the mall, looking for a gift for her. I just felt like buying her something and showing her how much I loved her. Though I was having a hard time picking between that dress she had been looking at before or the cd she wanted. I just could not decide. And so to help me think, I decided to walk around the mall in circles until I decided. With my eyes fixed on the floor, I waisted the entire morning just walking. And as I walked and passed by store windows only more ideas came to my mind making the decision difficult. I was beginning to become frustrated and my thoughts were becoming confusing. I sort of zoned out, angry with myself for not being able to just pick out one gift. And that was when I noticed Bra talking with some other guy. She did not see me, so I decided to just kind of keep my distance and watch her. I smiled then. She was so pretty and her smile was so bright and joyful. I haven't seen her smile like that from the few glances I've gotten of her over the past few months. But back then, she smiled beautifully.   
  
I followed him an her, keeping my distance so as to not be seen. I just was curious as to what they were up to since I did not recognize the guy at all. And then I watched as they hugged each other tightly and he planted a kiss on her forehead. With his arm wrapped around her shoulders and her's resting on his, I felt my heart ripping apart. I could not believe what I had just seen. Here I had spent all morning shopping for her, and this was what I got for it?! Rage blinded me, and anger steered me to them where I then proceeded to tell her off for the crime I thought she had committed. It was only I who committed a crime that day. I wish I could just turn back time and erase myself from ever getting angry, but what is done is done, and there is nothing I can do about it.   
  
I stormed off to my car. Anyone who got in my way I pushed them back out of it. I did not care who I was hurting or what I was doing. All I knew was that I was angry, confused, lost, and mostly, hurt. I pratically ripped the doors off their hinges and put a hole in a wall as I passed it. That hole is still there. It always reminds me of then whenever I see it. Its symbolic in a way. Its like the hole that was put into me. A hole that I fear will never be filled again. I got into my car cursing the entire time and raced home. I think I broke every speed limit. I did not care. Thankfully for me though, no cops were out on the road.   
  
When I got home, my problems only got worse. My mom started being a mom and mothered me to death trying to find out why I was so angry. Dad was totally oblivious to my anger and tried to tell Mom to leave me alone. I was thankful for that, but it did not work. So I was forced to lock myself away in my room and put up a barrier, taking up more of my little energy. I just sat there on my bed, rocking back and forth as I glarred at the floor. Part of me wanted to cry so badly, yet another part would not let me. So I just sat there starring. I had the worst headache of my life. My stomach felt like someone was putting a spoon into it and digging around. My legs were butter, they just could not support my body. My arms felt very sore. My thoughts though were the worst part. I think at one point I tried to write in my journal, thinking that would make me feel better. The problem was though, my thoughts were just flying by too fast. I just could not focus at all. I heard the phone ringing and automatically my arm reached up and grabbed it. My mind was not quick enough to say I did not really want to speak to anyone. "Hello?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.   
  
"Goten, what the hell was that about today?" It was Trunks. I could tell by the sound of his voice just how angry he was. I said nothing. "Well?! You had better have a good reason!"  
  
"She....was with....another guy." Some how I made the words come out of my mouth. And it was that time that I broke down really crying for the first time. It just really occured to me then what I had seen.   
  
"Hell yeah she was! Do you know who that other guy was?!" Once again, no words came from me. "Louis." My eyes grew wide.  
  
"THE Louis?!"  
  
"Yes. THE Louis."  
  
"The Louis that everyone loved, but you hate?"  
  
"YES! That Louis!"  
  
"OMG! He's changed a lot since I we all last saw him!"  
  
"Yeah he grew up just like the rest of us."  
  
"Oh...so....B chan was just.....with him as a friend?"  
  
"Yeah." I jumped up and down happily.   
  
"Then it was just a big mistake and she'll forgive me and everything will be happy again!" There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. Silence like that is never a good thing. This just proved that fact again. "Goten.....She's...most likely not going to forgive you. She said to tell me to tell you that...she's never going to speak to you again and that she never wants to see you again. I'm sorry Goten..." I dropped the phone and quickly picked it back up again.  
  
"Well she can be a bit stubborn," I said trying to comfort myself. "She just needs some time to cool off and then things will be good agian. Right?!"  
  
"I don't think so...but its worth hoping for."   
  
And I've been hoping since then, but every day it looks more hopeless. But today, when I saw her, my hope was reborn. I shall continue to wait forever, for the day when she'll forgive me and my stupidity.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll try and get the next one out soon. I would expect any where from 1 - 3 more chapters on this story unless I decide to make it longer. Peace everyone! =^_^= 


	4. Chapter 3 - Back to the story

Past of Pain, Future of Pleasure  
Chapter 3 - Back to the story  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.   
  
A/N: You might want to skim over chapter 1 to understand whats going on here if you don't have a good memory. Its back to third person. Peace!  
  
Quote: "DAN DAN KOKORO HIKARETEKU" - T chan  
  
And as you know, I have adjusted the ages to fit the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra returned to school the next day with her head held high. She ignored all that she did not want to give any attention to and spent extra time flirting with the guys whenever Goten was around. She knew he followed her around quite a bit of the day. The thoughts, "Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. Just look at him following me as if I'll turn around and say that I forgive him," ran through her mind trying to convince her. Deep inside her heart she really did want to turn around and just forgive him, but her mind was much stronger than her heart and nothing could change it once it had been set. It was around fourth period when she normally went to her locker when she noticed Goten had given up following her. She sighed a breath of relief and opened the locker. Inside was one surprise though. A large bouquet or brilliant red roses rested in a vase on the top shelf. Her eyes grew wide with shock and she quickly took the note attacked to one of the stems. She did not read it then though. Instead, she quickly grabbed the books she needed and ran to her class. She would find time to read it there.   
  
She was wrong in that guess. She had to wait until lunch to read the note in front of all her friends. They all had heard about the roses by then. Information traveled quickly around the school. "Read us the note Bra!" Pan exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah!" Kourt agreed with her. Bra giggled a bit and took the note out of her pocket.   
  
"I haven't read it yet myself..." she explained and she slowly unfolded it. The first thing she noticed was that, the letter was typed so she wouldn't be able to match the handwriting. Her eyes grew wide as she read it to herself.  
  
"What does it say?!" everyone asked really excited.   
  
"Its from a secret admirer."   
  
"Oooooo! I'll do some research Bra and see if I can find him," Pan offered.   
  
"Well, I have to admit I am very curious, so yeah that would be great. Thanks!" With that, the bell rang and the group split up back to their various classes. Only a few more until the end of the day. Only a few more until History, where she would be forced to face Goten. A quick plan to avoid Goten was made up in her mind and she nodded approvingly. With a smile on her face she returned to class. Perhaps the day would not be so bad afterall.  
  
History couldn't be any worse. It turned out that she was now the teacher's favorite student to pick on. Now, if things were different, she would have played right along and had a good time, but things weren't different. Goten was there and all she wanted to do was scowl and sit there angry. He was like right in her line of vision to see the clock. It just annoyed her so much. "Why does he have to sit there? Why can't he sit else where? Its in the most important spot. IN FRONT OF THE CLOCK! He worked out a lot over the summer. ....Don't think about his body. Stupid mind. You are STUPID! Very stupid! Why is my mind being stupid? Wait I am talking to my mind, about my mind, in the third person. Ok, now that is just freaky. I should probably start wearing a watch. That way I won't have to look at the clock. Yes!!! An excellent plan mind! For once you are useful. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I wonder who gave me those roses. They were rather nice. And it was a very sweet gift....Goten.... .....He's looking at me again. Look away mind. Look away! A crap, I made eye contact with him." Her thoughts continued with more insanity.   
  
Goten on the other hand was thinking along a quite different line. "She's starring at me. Its bothering me a bit I think. I mean I like it in a way, but I bet she is angry looking. I wish she wouldn't. I want to see her smile. I'm so stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid..." and he kept going like that until he built up the courage to turn around and look at her. Much to his surprise she wasn't that angry looking. She looked deep in thought. He smiled a bit and then looked back to the teacher who was going on and on about how the Greeks lived.   
  
The second the bell rang Bra stood up and ran out of the class. Goten watched her go and sighed. He reached for his books and slowly put them into his backpack. With one final look at where she sat he started towards the door, but was stopped by the teacher. "Am I sensing negativity between Ms. Briefs and you?"   
  
Goten smiled a sad smile and replied with, "She may have negative feelings for me, but I will always love her." And with that he left the room. He wanted to cry again so badly just then, but he was strong enough to hold back his tears. He reached for his keys in his back pocket and walked down the thining halls to the front door. From there, he quickly went home to rest.   
  
Bra on the other hand went straight to the mall with a few friends. She decided to not think about her day at all. Her friends used to shop all the time; until they got DDR in the arcade. Dance Dance Revolution, the game for the young and agile. They put at least $50 into the machine to play tons of games of nonstop dancing. They played to songs like Dynamite Rave, Dam Dariram, Butterfly, AM-3P, and Brilliant 2U, their favorite songs. And of course they threw in a few different songs every now and then. Soon though, they grew tired and left the mall to go to their seperate homes. Yet once again, Bra left just as quickly as she arrived home. Goten was there and she really just did not want to see him. On top of that, her mind was filled with the thoughts of who could have given her the flowers, though she already had a pretty good idea of who. With a sigh she went back to the mall for dinner.   
  
Vegeta watched all of them and felt a certain amount of pity for Goten. True, he did not like the fact that Goten was a Son however, he had deeper feelings for Goten above the other members of his family. He had basically raised the boy when Goku was not there. And he knew, that he really did love the boy as a son. If he had been any other Son no way he would have let him near his daughter. Yet he was also very angry with Goten. How dare he speak to his princess like that! Bra had every right not to want to forgive him. With a smirk on his face though he nodded. She would though, some day soon. He could already tell. A Saiya-jin love bond had already been formed between them, and nothing can destroy one. Bra had a strong will, and that was the only reason why she did not forgive Goten earlier. For, if it was any weaker, even by the smallest amount, she would have forgiven him in a second.   
  
Pan made an exact copy of the note and studied the way the person spoke. She already knew who it was, but she just had to confirm it with someone else first.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked it. Next chapter will talk about the note and who the secret admirer is. o.O Peace minna san. 


	5. Chapter 4 - The Louis

Past of Pain, Future of Pleasure  
Chapter 4 - The Louis  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.   
  
A/N: EVERYONE!!!! GO!!!!!! READ THIS STORY NOW!!!!!! AND REVIEW!!!! He won't put the next chapter up until he gets ten reviews. =T.T= I need the next chapter.   
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=562447  
  
Quote: "This is your life, good to the last drop. It doesn't get any better than this." -- Tyler Durden, Fight Club  
  
And as you know, I have adjusted the ages to fit the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra looked at the flowers again for the millionth time and sighed. She had them in a vase next to her bed. They were very beautiful and well she was a bit charmed by the fact that someone had left her such beautiful flowers. The phone that was sitting next to them started to ring. Quickly she sat up from where she was laying and grabbed it. "Hello?"  
  
"Its Pan."  
  
"Did you find out who?!"  
  
"Louis." Bra covered her mouth and looked over at the flowers.   
  
"The Louis?!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"THE Louis!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I had a good long talk with him."   
  
"What did he say?!"  
  
"He says that he loves you and that he wants you to go out with him, but he's to afraid to make any real moves." Bra squeeled with joy. "You lucky girl! Louis is hot!"   
  
"I know!" She started jumping up and down. "I'm going to call him!"  
  
"No. Don't."  
  
"Why not?" Bra replied disappointedly.  
  
"Because I promised him I would not tell you."  
  
"Oh...Ok! Then I'll form some other plan."   
  
"Sounds fine. I gotta go. See ya tomorrow in school."  
  
"Bye Pan! Thanks so much!" Bra quickly hit the off button and started screaming her head off. Trunks heard this and came running to her room.  
  
"BRA?! What's wrong?!"  
  
"Nothing is wrong! I'm so happy Trunks! Someone out there loves me and I think I love him too and I'm going to ask him out and I'm going to be happy again!"   
  
"Goten?" Bra looked down at the ground with that name.  
  
"....No."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Louis."  
  
"The Louis?"  
  
"Yes." Trunks frowned.  
  
"You know how I feel about the Louis."  
  
"I know Trunks, but it isn't about you. Its all about me. The world revolves around me and this." Bra pulled out her credit card. She started laughing insanely and Trunks could only shake his head. Vegeta had given her the card thinking she needed all the clothes on the planet. He felt that she should be spoiled just because she was the Saiya-jin princess. He left her room sighing and decided to give Goten a call to warn him that he had better try and win Bra back fast. Bra on the other hand was skipping around her room giggling.   
  
Goten put down the phone and sighed. He fell back onto his bed with tears ready to fall from his eyes and dark intentions for his enemy, Louis. He would never let that guy steal B chan from him. He just had to find a way to win her over again, but then again according to Trunks, Bra sounded happy. He didn't want to upset Bra. He loved seeing her happy. And if she was happy with Louis then he would let them live together happily. This is where it got difficult for him. He wanted for himself to be happy, but he also wanted Bra's happiness. His thoughts began to confuse him and he decided to give up for the night. With that he fell asleep.  
  
Bra walked around happily in a daze that day in school. All she could think about was how sweet Louis had been. She totally did not notice Goten all day. And she was in too much of a daze to be upset about her history class. She was so incredibly happy. She just walked around smiling and sighing, until she ran into Louis at the mall. "Hi Louis!" She waved cutely and smiled at him.   
  
"Hi Bra." He smiled back at her. "How are you doing?"   
  
"I'm doing great." She had her hands behind her back and her head was tilted to the side cutely. She batted her eyelashes at him and grinned. "How are things going for you?"  
  
"They're good now that I'm hanging out with you." Bra giggled a bit and hugged him.   
  
"That's so cute." He stroked her hair and hugged her close. Bra felt herself in total bliss. Now all she had to do was make everything official. "Um...Louis?"  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I wanted to know if..." she paused and looked into his eyes. She wanted to ask him badly, but she found herself imagining being in Goten's arms again. "Nevermind."   
  
"No go ahead."   
  
"No really, its stupid."   
  
"Then may I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you please by my girl friend?" Bra smiled up at him.  
  
"Yes," she replied sweetly and hugged him again. She felt a certain amount of relief and joy in her heart.   
  
Poor Goten was also at the mall with Trunks and they just happened to be in the same area when this was going on. Trunks could only pat his friend on the back and tell him that their relationship wouldn't last more than a week. Goten though shook his head. "Look at how happy she looks Trunks. She deserves to look that happy all the time. He makes her happy now and I'll not disturb them."  
  
"What are you talking about?! You have to get her back Goten. You moron! Can't you feel the bond you two have?"  
  
"I know its there! You don't have to remind me it is Trunks! I know exactly what I am doing and giving up," Goten replied sharply and quickly.   
  
"I'm not just going to let you leave her behind."  
  
"I would never..."  
  
"You just said you would!" Goten looked at him one last time and then just walked away. It was just like that day back then when he acted too quickly and accused the person he loved. Everything he did was the same, only this time Louis really had her, and he was alone. He felt as if he would never be truely happy, as he had once been, again. Trunks shook his head and looked at Bra and Louis again before leaving too. He would have to find a way to fix everything between Bra and Goten and soon, before the bond was broken. For if the bond broke, one of the two would die, and there was no reason for either to die just because of a misunderstanding. And he already knew who would die. He almost felt like crying for his dear friend and brother Goten even though he was still in public. He walked over to the pay phone and called up Goku. He already had a plan.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter even though you all probably hate The Louis and are angry with Goten for giving up so easily. Things always get better! 


End file.
